Onomatopées
by Patte de velours
Summary: Light est confiné dans sa cellule depuis quatre jours. Ryûzaki lui rend visite. Et le châtain décide d'apporter une innovation à son plan initial. Parce que des barreaux, des chaînes, des menottes... à la longue, cela finit par donner des idées.
1. Onomatopées

**Auteur : Patte de velours (ronron... ronron)**

**Titre : Onomatopées**

**Genre : Prison Break**

**Genre (bis) : Yaoi/Slash.** Probablement une suite dans un futur proche. Ryûzaki rend visite à Light et… vous savez ce que c'est… Deux jeunes hommes en proie à une montée hormonale, des barreaux, des chaînes, des menottes, la combinaison en latex noir de Light. Enfin, son pantalon et sweat noirs ajustés à son corps comme une seconde peau.

Tout ça pour vous dire que si les câlins et autres échanges de fluides entre hommes vous font hurler d'horreur, ben… je vous souhaite une agréable journée et merci de votre passage. La sortie, c'est par là.

**Pairing : L/Light.** Précision : lorsque je réfère à Light interpelé par Ryûzaki dans mes fanfics, j'utilise la transcription phonétique japonaise « Raito-kun » et non pas « Light-kun » tout simplement parce qu'à mes propres yeux et mes oreilles en l'occurrence, musicalement parlant, cela _sonne _mieux.

**Rating : M**

**Pitch : de l'action. De la réflexion. De la stratégie. Et des phrases. Courtes. Généralement balbutiantes, avec plein de points de suspension entre les voyelles. Pensez à éteindre le chauffage.**

**Disclaimer : L et Light ? Oui ? Ils sont toujours en vie. Leurs auteurs ? Obata et Tsugumi ont hélas trépassé, écrasés par un poids lourd transportant des gâteaux aux fraises et des sacs de chips. C'est moche la vie.**

L'intrigue se déroule lors de la première semaine d'enfermement de Light, alors sous l'influence ténébreuse du Death Note (comprendre assujetti à l'esprit maléfique de Kira) et qui décide d'apporter une innovation à son plan initial. Pourquoi ? Parce que ses sentiments véritables prennent le dessus. Même s'il éprouve les plus grandes difficultés à se les avouer et qu'il s'insurge, tentant de les refouler. Enfin, bien qu'il pleure à plusieurs reprises, je précise qu'il prend son pied. Là aussi, à plusieurs reprises.

* * *

**Onomatopées**

Donner le change… Faire la putain pour gommer ses soupçons, obtenir sa confiance… qui sait ? Les courtisanes n'avaient eu de cesse d'accréditer la facilité à réduire les hommes à leur bon vouloir en usant de leurs appâts. Lui qui excellait dans tous les domaines, ses capacités analytiques et son adaptabilité lui permettraient d'aboutir au même résultat : le tenir à sa merci. Et le mener à sa perte.

Ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, affermissant sa résolution. Dans quelques instants, L franchirait le seuil de sa cellule, portant son plateau-repas, rituel de sustentation auquel il fallait bien sacrifier en dépit de son appétit décroissant, et pour lequel les membres de l'équipe d'investigation se relayaient. Lors de ces brefs moments où les menottes lui étaient ôtées, il semblait à Light recouvrer un peu d'humanité à défaut de son orgueil, irrémédiablement meurtri.

Il crispa sa mâchoire. Se ressaisir ! Le moindre faux pas ruinerait les efforts qu'il s'apprêtait à déployer.

La silhouette du détective se dessina sur le sol du couloir, son ombre surmontée à l'extrémité de fourches étranges. S'était-il jamais coiffé ? s'interrogea Light. Après tout, seule la nature de ses cheveux était peut-être en cause. Le jeune homme se fustigea mentalement pour ces réflexions incongrues. Concentré. Il devait rester concentré. Son projet de séduction, hasardeux, ne tolérait pas la moindre faille. Un brin d'inattention pourrait lui coûter cher…

« Comment vas-tu Raito-kun ? » s'enquit son interlocuteur à la tignasse noire.

Combien de temps encore supporterait-il de s'entendre poser cette question, vingt, trente, quarante fois par jour. Son geôlier ne se lassait-il pas de cette phrase sempiternelle qui procurait à Light la sensation d'endurer le supplice chinois de la goutte d'eau ? Au bout de quatre jours de réclusion à peine, le jeune étudiant venait de franchir son seuil de saturation. Assis sur le lit sommaire, il se déplaça de manière à laisser Ryûzaki déposer le plateau entre eux.

« Tu manques d'appétit » remarqua celui-ci, référant à ses précédents repas et sa répugnance à y toucher.

_Tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé ?_ s'interrogea le jeune homme châtain. _Sincèrement ? Ou n'est-ce encore qu'une tactique de ta part visant à mieux me confondre ?_

Son vis-à-vis s'agenouilla, sans attendre sa réponse et lui retira les chaînes entravant ses chevilles. Light patienta ce court instant, tendant machinalement-lorsque le détective se releva-ses poignets pour qu'il les lui délie, ainsi qu'il était d'usage.

Le visage pâle troué de deux grands yeux noirs impavides s'attachèrent aux siens, ses bras se remettant le long de son corps voûté. Un peu décontenancé, Light laissa retomber ses mains. L s'assit à côté de lui, prenant délicatement une cuillère entre le pouce et l'index, la plongeant dans une assiette de soupe et élevant la cuillerée à hauteur du visage de Light, dont les yeux s'étaient arrondis.

« Ouvre la bouche Raito-kun ». Le châtain eut un haut-le-corps.

« Et vite, ta soupe risque de refroidir ». Le ton calme tranchait avec la nervosité intérieure du prisonnier. Devançant sa question muette, l'épouvantail aux yeux charbonneux précisa :

« Les caméras sont provisoirement hors d'usage ». Mais les précautions, elles, ne déclinaient pas. A Light qui se préparait à lui répondre, Ryûzaki en profita pour lui enfourner la cuillère à soupe dans la bouche. Light, surpris, manqua de s'étrangler et fut saisi d'une brusque quinte de toux. Son compagnon lui tapota le dos.

« Navré » s'excusa-t-il lorsque le châtain eut relevé la tête « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer les nourrices ». Light sentit son sang bouillir et réprima avec effort la réplique bien sentie qu'il était sur le point de lui cracher au visage. Ryûzaki reposa la cuillère, son index venant, dans un geste familier, titiller sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne t'ai pas blessé ? »

Le double-sens ne lui échappant guère, Light abaissa la tête vers l'assiette et se mit à laper son contenu. Son compagnon esquissa un sourire espiègle devant cette réponse explicite, avant de se figer. Light avait-il conscience de l'ambiguïté de sa posture ? Le haut du corps penché en avant sur le plateau, sa langue occupée à recueillir la soupe, à quelques centimètres de ses reins. De la braguette de son pantalon. A cet instant, le jeune homme châtain releva légèrement le front, ses yeux croisant ceux de L.

Un voile sombre veloutait les prunelles noisette, un voile vénéneux… Se méprenait-il ou s'y lisait-il comme une invite ? Les yeux d'ambre orageux se dérobèrent à son introspection pensive, se reportant sur son repas. Light acheva le contenu, sa langue passant et repassant soigneusement sur le fond et les bords de l'assiette. Ses petits bruits de succion, de déglutition commençaient à faire courir sous sa peau des frissons électrisants.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Les tempes bourdonnantes, pour sa part, Light se demandait s'il ne s'était pas montré un peu trop suggestif. Prenant une inspiration, toute son énergie parée à se jeter dans la bataille, il redressa le buste complètement. Les dés en étaient jetés !

Ryûzaki venait de prendre une serviette en papier. Sa main gauche lui tint le menton pour tamponner quelques gouttes dont il s'était maculé. Jusque là, rien de tendancieux… Son message n'avait-il pas été assez explicite ? Comme lors d'un ralenti, il le vit alors porter la serviette à ses propres lèvres et l'humidifier avant de continuer à lui essuyer la bouche. Light se laissa débarbouiller docilement. L reposa la serviette sur le plateau, ses doigts prenant le relais, les yeux impénétrables plongés dans ceux de Light. Son pouce effleurait délicatement sa lèvre inférieure.

_Si je me lance, c'est maintenant_, s'intima le jeune Yagami.

Il ouvrit la bouche de quelques millimètres, puis davantage, tandis que l'index de Ryûzaki se frayait un passage. Résolu, Light le lécha doucement, se soumettant aux va-et-vient que lui imprimait le chevelu hérissé. Se surprenant à étouffer un son proche du gémissement lorsque celui-ci posa négligemment une main sur son entrejambe. Les yeux de Ryûzaki semblaient s'être changés en ceux d'un fauve qui attend le moment d'épingler sa proie. Un sourire grimaçant tordit brièvement sa bouche sensuelle. Et l'espace d'un battement de cil, Light regretta son initiative.

Les caméras hors d'usage… Menotté comme il l'était… Ryûzaki retira son doigt. Light remarqua son souffle moins égal qu'auparavant, la tension qui s'était emparé de son corps. Le détective posa le plateau à terre, se rassit-une fois n'est pas coutume-sur le lit sans s'accroupir, le visage au même niveau que celui de Light. Incertain, le jeune homme châtain s'attachait à paraître détendu quand le visage de panda réduisit la distance les séparant à néant, s'emparant de sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux.

Bien. Tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Quant aux réponses corporelles à livrer, il s'y était préparé. Fermant les yeux, il invoqua mentalement l'image de Misa. Misa en petite tenue. Misa et ses attitudes aguicheuses…

Cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il repensa aux autres filles qu'il avait embrassées… Peine perdue. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti. Comment parvenir alors à donner le change !

Inconsciemment, sa propre langue s'était nouée à celle du détective. Sa langue ! Leurs langues entremêlées ! Il n'avait pas prévu de pousser les choses aussi loin ! Depuis quand celle de Ryûzaki avait-elle franchi le barrage de ses lèvres ?

Son raidissement imperceptible n'échappa pas à L. Se reculant légèrement, il scruta son prisonnier qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Dans ses yeux passa une brève lueur de menace. _Ne te joues pas de moi_, semblait-elle dire. Light faillit céder à la panique. Emotion accrue lorsque L ouvrit les menottes emprisonnant ses poignets, les lui rabattant dans le dos pour les y attacher. Le laissant, ce faisant, encore un peu plus sans défense.

Ses mains agrippèrent sa chemise noire ajustée et la déchirèrent sans crier gare, exposant son torse. D'une bourrade, il fit s'étendre Light sur le matelas, ramenant également ses jambes sur le lit. Il le débarrassa sans cérémonie de son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Et entreprit, quoique avec moins de hâte, de se dévêtir lui-même.

A ce stade des évènements, Light peinait encore à rassembler ses idées. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Et puis…quand il s'était lancé dans cette entreprise, rien ne garantissait que Ryûzaki préférait la gente masculine. Trop tard. Visiblement, son goût n'était plus à déterminer.

« Ryûzaki… je… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre. Le maintenant fermement par les épaules, il s'étendit sur lui et reprit sa bouche. Light sentait la cohérence de ses idées s'effilocher sous les assauts tantôt cajoleurs tantôt d'une possessivité rude que la langue de Ryûzaki faisait subir à la sienne. Pire. Il y répondait sans pouvoir se refréner, lui aussi, taquinant, agaçant, caressant âprement la langue de son ennemi.

Quand son compagnon cessa leur jeu impudique, il protesta. Tenta de reprendre ses lèvres. S'attira un coup de tête assez rude pour l'en dissuader. Cria lorsque son compagnon lui mordit l'épaule gauche.

« Tu as le goût de la pâte d'amandes, Raito-kun ». Ouvrant les yeux, éberlué, le châtain tressaillit en voyant Ryûzaki grimacer à nouveau un sourire. Le brun se pressa l'instant d'après contre lui, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Et tu bandes ». Glissant une main entre leurs corps nus étendus, le détective la referma sur une excroissance… prometteuse. Light émit un son étranglé qui se mua en gémissement sourd quand son geôlier commença à le caresser. Pour se muer en supplique.

« A… arrêtes… Ry… Ryû… zaki…, je… »

« Retiens-toi, Raito-kun » lui intima son compagnon dont la main caressante se poissait déjà de liquide séminal.

« A… A... arrê…tes ! »

Le corps de Light se tordait sous lui, tentant visiblement de lui échapper. Conscient du plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait, stimulé par ses gémissements languides, Ryûzaki poursuivit avec ardeur le doux supplice, léchant la morsure qu'il avait infligée à son épaule. La saveur métallique du sang fouetta ses instincts. Si Light savait…

Sa langue se perdit dans le cou tendre du jeune homme châtain qui se débattait faiblement entre ses bras. De même taille et corpulence, le fils du Directeur de la police était un peu plus lourd que lui. Mais sa force physique était loin d'égaler la sienne.

Se redressant sur ses avant-bras, il le contempla. Ses cheveux où se mêlaient divers nuances empruntées à l'or, au feu et au miel avaient bruni sous l'effet de la transpiration. Des plaques rouges parsemaient son visage pâli, les yeux clos, les ailes du nez pincées, la bouche à demie-ouverte, le jeune homme respirait difficilement.

L sourit. Comprima violemment la verge de Light, desserrant presqu'aussitôt sa prise pour effleurer son gland congestionné du bout des doigts. Le jeune Yagami cria, le corps agité de tremblements incoercibles. Le regard fixé sur la semence qui venait de jaillir, éclaboussant son estomac et le ventre adverse, Ryûzaki porta la main à sa propre virilité en se recouchant sur son compagnon. Enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Light. Celui-ci tremblait toujours.

L'homme-panda cessa ses mouvements, posant son oreille sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Son cœur battait sourdement, le rythme s'accélérant de façon trépidante et irrégulière. Ryûzaki s'en inquiéta. Prit tendrement entre ses lèvres un téton incarnat qu'il lécha avec douceur. Fronça les sourcils. Se redressa pour regarder Light et demeura circonspect quelques instants.

Le visage écarlate, le châtain lui renvoya un regard éperdu, des traces de larmes sillonnant ses joues. Confusion. Après le blanc qui lui avait vidé la tête. Le plaisir occultant ses facultés de raisonnement, ses calculs…

« C'est ta première fois avec un homme ? » lâcha tout à trac le chevelu hirsute. Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de cette question intrusive. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre.

« Pourquoi moi ? Et maintenant ? Tu comptes adoucir tes conditions de détention ? »

Sous lui, lui faisant face, Light semblait avoir perdu sa langue.

« J'en ai eu envie » déclara enfin son compagnon dont le souffle s'égalisait.

« Cela ne fait aucun doute que tu en as eu envie. Bander comme tu l'as fait n'est pas à la portée du premier comédien venu. _Jouir _comme tu l'as fait n'est pas donné non plus »

Les doigts de Ryûzaki se refermèrent à nouveau sur le membre de Light, provoquant une semi-érection, un regain inattendu après être venu quelques instants seulement auparavant.

« Tu aimes ? Tu trouves ça bon ?... ça te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme châtain paraissait lutter contre quelque chose au fond de lui, son corps trahissant ses sentiments mais son esprit refusant de les valider. _Je suis sa putain. Il me traite comme une putain dont on use à satiété. Voilà ce que je suis devenu pour lui… tu parles d'une stratégie… Sois bien sûr après ça qu'il ne te laissera plus une seule nuit tranquille… Il a raison. J'ai joui sous sa main, sa langue… ses caresses… oui, j'ai aimé ça… Même quand je me branle, je n'ai jamais atteint un tel plaisir…_

Aucune fille ne pourrait jamais lui être comparée. Aucune non plus qui pourrait le valoir et le mériter lui, Light Yagami. Il vendait son corps… mais à l'homme le plus considéré et redouté de la planète, devant lequel s'inclinaient tous les puissants de ce monde… Remontant dans sa propre estime, Light se détendit sous les mains qui caressaient, frottaient, pinçaient et griffaient alternativement les différentes parties de son corps.

Puis la chevelure de Ryûzaki se répandit sur son bas-ventre. Etre touché de cette façon… Avec cette impudeur… Damné Ryûzaki ! Son mépris, sa haine et sa rage à l'égard de son geôlier le submergèrent inopinément. Oubliant ses résolutions, il donna un coup de reins se libérant de la bouche brûlante du détective, surpris par la brusquerie de son retrait.

« Toi aussi tu aimes ça ? Que serais-tu prêt à m'offrir si je cédais à tous tes caprices ? Vas-y ! Vide-moi ! Fais-toi des souvenirs ! »

La gifle qui l'atteignit manqua lui décoller la tête. Sonné, Light la retournait quand deux mains emprisonnèrent son cou et commencèrent à le serrer.

Les caméras étaient hors d'usage…

Des papillons rouges, puis noirs, voletèrent devant ses yeux…

Les mains desserrèrent leur emprise, descendant lascivement le long de son torse. La respiration saccadée, Light récupéra le souffle qui lui avait manqué. Il était tombé aux mains d'un fou. Pour pouvoir mener l'existence de L d'ailleurs, tout le monde aurait abouti à la même conclusion. Son mode de vie n'était pas sain. _Deux doigts humides qui s'introduisent en lui_. Son culte schizophrénique du secret. _Sans ménagement_. Son absence inquiétante de relationnel. _Encore._

La bouche de Ryûzaki vint reprendre possession de la sienne, exigeant sa reddition. Light défaillit sous la volupté de sa morsure. Et le haït pour lui faire éprouver cela. Perdre son contrôle. Il n'avait pas prévu cela… il n'avait pas prévu… Ses dents se refermèrent sur les lèvres du détective. Il hoqueta sous la violence d'une nouvelle gifle.

« Je rectifie Light » soupira Ryûzaki. « Tu aimes avoir mal »

Le visage toujours aussi cramoisi, les larmes sourdant au bord de ses paupières, le châtain haletait doucement. Son compagnon aux yeux cernés dégagea quelques mèches de son front poissé de sueur et posa son visage sur sa poitrine que martelait un cœur affolé. Puis il ne bougea plus. Laissant à Light le temps de se calmer, de l'accepter, d'affronter ses désirs… et de reconnaître ce qu'il éprouvait.

Car Light était terrifié.

_Non, je n'aime pas ce qu'il me fait. Mon corps réagit, c'est tout._

_Je lui donne le change._

Le souffle léger de Ryûzaki lui chatouillait la peau.

_Bon sang, baise-moi et fiche le camp !_

Il sentit les doigts de tête-de-panda s'introduire à nouveau dans son intimité. Malgré lui, ses parois se contractèrent. _Non, il n'est pas mon maître !_

_Je suis celui qui le manipule._

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut l'échine de son dos lorsqu'il éprouva le contact de ses mains lui soulevant les fesses.

« Light… ». _Tiens, plus de Raito-kun ?_

« Si tu ne veux pas, tu dois me le dire maintenant… »

« Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me baiser ». Sa réponse claqua sèchement dans le silence et la semi-pénombre du lieu carcéral. Ses yeux pleins de défi s'attardant sur la lèvre ensanglantée de son rival. Descendant sur ses pectoraux, la fine sueur qui recouvrait ses bras à la musculature déliée. Lesquels lui avaient relevé les jambes, le maintenant dans une posture grotesque.

Ses propres bras entravés, derrière son dos, commençaient à s'ankyloser. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait pu se battre.

_« Tu aimes ? Tu trouves ça bon ?... ça te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Enfoiré.

« Nous sommes deux à aimer ça » ajouta-t-il hargneusement.

« Oui » admit Ryûzaki, ses longs cils dissimulant son regard. Fasciné, le jeune homme châtain les regarda frémir. L'odeur du corps de L lui tournait la tête depuis les prémisses de leur étreinte et cette sensation enivrante avait empiré au fil de leurs caresses. Les pensées confuses à nouveau, il ne perçut pas immédiatement les paroles qu'il lui adressait.

« Merci, Light »

Son corps se cambra, en le recevant. Ryûzaki continuait de lui parler, mots entrecoupés qu'il saisissait à peine et auxquels cependant il se raccrochait.

« Je ne l'ai pas mis entièrement »

« Je sais… mais… »

« Je vais continuer à te pénétrer… très doucement… »

« Non… »

« Si Light… C'est toi-même qui l'as cherché… »

Ryûzaki l'avait, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, particulièrement bien préparé à l'invasion de son intimité. La pénétration n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il se l'était figuré. Bien que la notion de plaisir à cet endroit de son corps, pour sa satisfaction personnelle, lui échappât encore.

Son compagnon, les cheveux plus en broussaille que jamais, raffermit sa prise sur ses jambes qu'il repoussa davantage pour élargir son intromission.

C'était… obscène.

_Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir. Sale fils de pute._

« Détache-moi »

Un coup de reins répondit à sa requête. Il glapit plaintivement.

« Allons, comédien… tu n'as pas eu si mal que ça »

Light ravala sa salive. « Non… mes poignets… ils me font mal »

Les bras de Ryûzaki se refermèrent derrière son dos, farfouillant ses menottes. Un cliquetis bref et le détective jeta nonchalamment de côté les bracelets de fer.

« Et… les clefs ? » s'étonna Light.

« Pas besoin » rétorqua le jeune homme en lui mordillant la bouche, un mince filet salivaire les reliant lorsqu'il s'en écarta. Son vis-à-vis châtain détendit les bras, entourant les épaules du détective, pelotonnant son visage sur le bord de son épaule droite.

« Tu peux me griffer si tu veux » lui enjoignit L.

« Te griffer ? » s'effara Light. « Mais… »

D'un mouvement félin, Ryûzaki venait de basculer vers l'arrière, entraînant Light qui se retrouva juché sur sa virilité, empalé littéralement jusqu'à la garde. Assis sur ses talons, le regard noir couleur d'orage, L le souleva avec une vigueur enfiévrée. Et sentit la chair de son dos lacérée à chaque va-et-vient.

Il cessa ses poussées. En bridant son propre désir qui le tenaillait, et le menaçait de violenter sans état d'âme ce sale gamin doté de griffes au lieu de doigts.

Et qui l'excitait d'autant plus sourdement.

« Je te fais mal ? » lui demanda-t-il abruptement, sa chevelure noire malmenée par leur pugilat.

« Et si je te répondais oui… tu arrêterais ? » gémit sa victime présumée.

Ryûzaki reprit avec une lenteur torturante ses va-et-vient. Les ongles de Light se crispèrent derechef dans son échine.

« Salaud ! »

« Light… cesse de geindre inutilement. Je sais distinguer une plainte de douleur d'un gémissement de plaisir »

_Le privilège de l'expérience… Pourquoi l'avait-il cru puceau. Pourquoi ?!_

« Tu es magnifique… Light » lui souffla-t-il avant de le plaquer sur le sommier, reprenant ses jambes pour les placer de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Le dévorant des yeux, se délectant de son trouble. La première fois de Raito-kun… S'il savait que les caméras… Il ne voulait surtout pas froisser son amour-propre. Amoureux d'un narcissique, il n'avait pas choisi l'option la plus facile.

« Non… Ne… ne me… re… regarde pas… »

Light tentait d'échapper à son regard scrutateur, affamé, tandis qu'il le possédait, ses reins accélérant la cadence.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je vois cette expression que prend ton visage… »

Sa verge l'emplissait avec une fièvre croissante…

« Non… Arrête… »

« Cette expression qui vient du plus profond de toi… »

« Ça… ça fait… mal… »

« Menteur… » rétorqua L, écrasant sa bouche sur la sienne, léchant les larmes coulant sur les joues rougies de son compagnon châtain. Puis il releva son visage et ralentit, à dessein, son rythme de pénétration.

_Il le faut Light… Il faut que j'entre complètement…_

_Non… !_

« Ooooh… comme c'est bon… ». Le murmure à peine audible de Ryûzaki le ramena à l'instant présent.

« Oh… Light… Je me sens… si bien… »

A cause, ou plutôt grâce à ces paroles, le jeune homme trouva le courage de porter à nouveau ses yeux d'ambre sur le visage du détective. Tout rose sous l'effet de la passion, les lèvres rougies par la fièvre et la tension de l'étreinte, les yeux à demi-fermés, Ryûzaki allait et venait doucement en lui. Cette partie de chair qu'il enfonçait dans son intimité… La chaleur de leurs corps… Sa propre verge douloureuse contre laquelle frottait le bas-ventre de Ryûzaki… Ces mots qu'il psalmodiait…

« Ooooooh… LIGHT !! ». Jamais il ne lui avait entendu cette intonation rauque, empreinte de désespoir enragé.

« Light… je vais… bientôt venir… »

Les doigts du jeune homme châtain s'entremêlèrent dans ses cheveux noirs. Son corps s'embrasait. Les vagues de plaisir l'assaillaient. Ses râles se confondirent avec ceux de son amant. Il réclama.

« Plus fort… »

Un violent coup de rein le secoua, manquant lui couper la respiration. Lui donnant à ressentir, telle une mise en garde, ce à quoi il devait s'attendre s'il poussait le bouchon trop loin. En son for intérieur, L bataillait avec ses principes. Accéder à la demande de cette voix suave. Ne pas franchir la limite. Tergiversait.

« Non… même si c'est ce que tu veux… tu n'y survivrais pas… »

« Je suis aussi robuste et musclé que toi. Je peux le supporter »

Ses résolutions prenant une autre tournure, Ryûzaki lui dégagea les mains de ses cheveux et de son cou qu'il égratignait convulsivement, pour les ramener au-dessus de sa tête, sur le lit, emprisonnant ses poignets d'une main tandis que l'autre se cramponnait à son flanc gauche.

Light oublia jusqu'à son nom.

Ryûzaki déchaîna la bête sauvage qui sommeillait en lui. Renouvelant la jouissance de Light encore et encore. Quand ils furent à bout tous les deux, ils s'enroulèrent dans les couvertures, le visage de panda ne pouvant se défendre d'enlacer et caresser le dos de son compagnon dont le souffle ténu était la seule manifestation de vie. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu qu'il lui claque entre les doigts. Lui et son fichu esprit de compétition déplacé !

Et les caméras ?

C'est lui qui les avait débranchées.

_Il avait prévu de s'envoyer en l'air avec moi !_ fulmina Light, quand Ryûzaki lui révéla ce fait, au petit matin.

_Seulement dans le cas où tu en aurais eu envie_, avait alors tempéré tête-de-panda, les yeux démesurément agrandis et remplis d'étoiles. _Oui_, avait maugréé son camarade châtain, admettant l'évidence de mauvaise grâce. _J'en ai eu envie._

« Et tu as aimé ça »

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

Peut-être serez vous nombreux à avoir relevé l'influence (partielle) d'un dôjinshi sur cette fanfic qui a certainement guidé ma plume. Celui-ci, intitulé « Taikutsu » je crois, apparaît intégralement en ligne sur photobucket et les pages illustrées citées sont celles qui étaient greffées sur mes rétines tandis que je rédigeais.

media./image/doujinshi death note/GuiltyPleasurez0/Yaoi/Death Note/taikutsu30.jpg?o62

media./image/doujinshi death note/GuiltyPleasurez0/Yaoi/Death Note/taikutsu13.jpg?o45

media./image/doujinshi death note/GuiltyPleasurez0/Yaoi/Death Note/taikutsu32.jpg?o64

Un autre dôjinshi, l'une de ses illustrations (les dialogues en particulier) a retenu mon attention « Sadistic Sweet » akebou.myblog.fr/13photo840688.html. Enfin, quoique ma fanfic ne prenne pas la même direction que la courte animation « Sadistic Raito » (47 s.) réalisé par Go-Devil-Dante (fr./watch?vauCAR8n-3c) elles ont en commun de se dérouler derrière les barreaux, au temps du confinement de Light. Sublime ! Et je me mets à plat ventre devant sa conceptrice qui a créé cette superbe réalisation.

Les paroles de la chanson « Pts of Athrty » (album Hybrid theory/Linkin Park) qui l'accompagnent, adaptées aux personnages avec une synchronisation parfaite des lèvres, prennent dans la bouche de L et Light une autre signification quant à la nature des relations qu'ils entretiennent. Light (s'adressant à Ryûzaki) : « You love the way I look at you, while taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through (…) You want to act like you're someone, you want someone to hurt like you, you want to share what you've been through ! » et L (lui répondant) : « You live what you learn ! ». Vraiment, les paroles semblent avoir été écrites pour eux !

Enfin le thème de L : « L no Nakama » dont il existe deux versions distinctes l'une de l'autre. Nakama qui, d'après un com anglophone, signifie ami, compagnon ou partenaire, sur fr./watch?vbHkQ06qOc84

Un thème musical que l'on peut interpréter comme traduisant la nature des rapports, le ressenti de Ryûzaki à l'égard de cet « ami ». Un titre à consonance jazzy qui, à chaque fois que je l'écoute, me provoque des bouffées de chaleur tant la mélodie est d'une sensualité caressante. Evocatrice d'un partage de caresses, d'un rapprochement corporel passionnel lent puis plus vif, tant son rythme recèle une tonalité érotique. Avec en arrière-plan, un son imitant des battements de cœur.

Elle m'évoque la souplesse du corps de Ryûzaki, son aisance et son caractère affirmée, son côté « dandy », sa maturité, son mystère, sa séduction, son hédonisme. L'impression de paresser dans un bain moussant chaud et parfumé.

Je me la repasse en boucle. Cette musique plus la mélodie d'un romantisme poignant accompagnant la scène du massage de pieds… si après ça il s'en trouve toujours parmi vous qui réfutent le sentiment d'amour implicite que se portent L et Light… C'est vous qui voyez.

**Petite parenthèse : **j'ai encore fait ce rêve, la nuit précédente, où je me retrouvais sous les traits de Light. Ma couleur de cheveux se rapproche en effet de la sienne. Mais ils sont longs. Et j'ai les yeux bleus. Pas couleur noisette ambrée. Et je suis une fille. Les deux œufs moelleux en haut de mon torse l'attestent. Même s'ils ne sont pas gros, on ne peut pas les confondre avec des biceps mal placés. Ou déplacés. Enfin bref. Et dans ce rêve, L se montrait très gentil avec moi. Je lui servais de plateau-repas (saignement de nez). C'était chouette.

Après je me suis réveillée.

C'est moche la vie !


	2. Supplique

**Auteur : Patte de velours (cette fois-ci je sors les griffes. Grrrrr….)**

**Titre :** Onomatopées

**Chapitre 2 :** Supplique

**Genre :** Par terre. A quatre pattes. Et indécollables.

**Genre (bis) : Yaoi/Slash.** Qui s'assume. Que ce soit clair, ils ne cessent de se toucher. Et même de rentrer l'un dans l'autre. Oui, je sais. C'est vraiment affreux.

**Pairing : LxLight**

**Pitch :** Nous les avions quitté alors que Light, confiné en cellule, ayant initialement tenté de séduire L pour mieux le duper, s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Depuis, après s'être finalement décidé à revenir à son plan liminaire, avoir renoncé au death note, perdu la mémoire et partant, été libéré de l'asservissement du carnet de la mort, puis vécu le déroulement des péripéties "Yotsuba", Light vient de recouvrer ses souvenirs. Son coeur en revanche est pris dans un étau. L'influence pernicieuse du carnet gangrenant sa psyché.

**Rating : M.** Oh oui. M…M, M, M, M, M !!

**Pitch :** Bon. Je vous préviens. J'ai un style contrasté. Alterner un langage fleuri avec les pires trivialités. Faire rimer meurtrissures et luxure. Caresses et écorchures. Peut-être serez-vous un peu désarçonné par « Timbre », « Demande » et « Supplique ». Et encore. Ce n'est pas là le plus agressif ni le plus ordurier que je vous réserve. J'ai parfois des mouvements d'humeur m'inclinant à me vautrer dans le stupre. Par personnages interposés. Light en l'occurrence. Pour faire court, dans le cadre des titres cités, j'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs à son adorable petit cul. Et il aime ça.

**Disclaimer :** Obata et Tsugumi l'ont fait exprès. Laisser plein de trous dans les épisodes. Multiplier les hors champs, les ellipses et les scènes coupées. Et même leur "How to read" ne répond pas au centième de nos interrogations. Alors que pouvons-nous faire, nous autres pauvres fans ? Ecrire. Des cochonneries… par désespoir.

* * *

**_Supplique_**

**_--_**

« The way you look at me, the way you touch me,

the fire in your eyes, I swear, makes me shiver inside,

there's nothing I can do about it »

--

**_Flash_****_back_**

Détournant le visage, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle inégal sous la violence de l'intrusion et la douleur cisaillante des poussées ; chacune d'elle plus rude, plus profonde que la précédente. L l'embrassait, lui mordillait l'oreille, le léchait, le rassurait. Mais… cette chose qui l'emplissait, qui l'envahissait. Qui meurtrissait son être intime… Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux… _Etais-je prêt à cela ? A me laisser… posséder ?_ Lui aussi l'avait léché, pris en bouche… Il l'avait entendu crier son plaisir, ses propres cris se confondant avec les siens, le rejoignant dans l'extase qu'il lui avait ménagée.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches s'étaient à nouveau jointes. Puis L l'avait repris, à genoux sur le sol, fesses relevées, ses assauts impérieux, le faisant se tordre de plaisir, empourpré, la salive lui dégoulinant sur le menton, les yeux à demi-révulsés. _Encore, encore_… l'avait-il relancé sans cesse. Même pas pour le défier. Même pas par désir personnel de performance.

Parce que ça lui faisait du bien. Et qu'il voulait connaître et garder cette sensation en lui le plus longtemps possible. Et, fait nouveau pour un égocentrique tel que lui, la partager. Avec lui. Communier ensemble au sein de cette rage charnelle voluptueuse.

--

--

--

Brutal.

Tu deviens trop brutal. Bien qu'il aime ça…

Ryûzaki prit une inspiration, repoussa délicatement les mèches qui lui retombaient dans les yeux, collant à ses tempes. Lui agrippa la tête, raffermissant sa prise. Le jeune homme qui ployait sous lui, la tourna légèrement. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

_Fais-moi mal_, l'implorait-il silencieusement. Sa voix affaiblie par la tension prit le relais.

« Ryûzaki… continue… Je t'en prie… ». Ses hanches ondulaient lascivement contre son bas-ventre. Et la fièvre dans son regard… lui seul était en mesure de l'apaiser.

« Continue… ne t'arrêtes pas… j'ai besoin… de toi »

Ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses flancs, Ryûzaki se pencha sur son dos, mordilla sa nuque moite et iridescente. Accentua sa morsure. Entendit Light gémir. Puis émettre un léger cri quand il passa l'une de ses mains sous lui, empoignant sa verge gonflée.

« Light… je t'aime ». Le châtain tressaillit. Son souffle troublé.

« Non… »

« Non ? » s'enquit son compagnon qui lui léchait à présent les épaules.

« Si tu m'aimais… tu me soulagerais… »

La voix morne de Light le rembrunit. Les doigts de Ryûzaki se mirent en action, enveloppant son membre douloureusement érigé.

« Je… Pas comme ça… ». Le hoquet de protestation du jeune homme châtain ne le surprit pas.

« Comme je veux… » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, l'égratignant au passage. Des palpitations accrues coururent le long de la verge qu'il enserrait.

« Je peux te soumettre sans nécessairement te violenter » lui assena-t-il.

Light fut saisi de frissons convulsifs, sous les vigoureuses poussées que reprenait le jeune homme à la chevelure anthracite. Il ferma les yeux. De même corpulence et de force comparable, il aurait pu aisément s'en défaire. Mais il préférait gémir sous sa coupe. Coupe que Ryûzaki, inquiet du masochisme croissant chez le fils du Directeur de la police, tempérait. Remplaçant la violence par les techniques tantriques stimulant la montée de l'extase. Light n'y résistait pas.

Ce qui l'embarrassait était la réserve de contrôle de soi que lui-même épuisait lors de leurs assauts. Peu de temps auparavant, sous l'effet de la passion, il avait manqué cogner la tête de Raito-kun sur le sol. Son compagnon ne s'en serait pas plaint, mais lui ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Et quand il avait découvert que Light se scarifiait ! Heureusement s'en était-il aperçu rapidement. Sans parvenir à réprimer la gifle qu'il lui avait balancée alors. Son camarade l'avait défié de poursuivre. Quelques gouttes de sang suintant de sa bouche où l'impact l'avait frappé. Tout autre que Ryûzaki s'y serait laissé prendre.

« De quel droit m'en empêches-tu Ryû ?... »

« Du droit qui fait que je tiens à toi »

« A moi ? Vraiment ? » s'était moqué le châtain en s'approchant de lui, si près que leurs pieds se touchaient.

La tête de panda n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'il avait pressé ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour se détourner l'instant suivant du détective, une moue de dédain enlaidissant son visage. A peine avait-il eu le temps d'effectuer deux pas qu'une main agrippait son épaule, arrachant au passage la manche de sa chemise impeccablement repassée. Et les deux jeunes hommes de s'étriper, taillant en pièces leurs vêtements, se contusionnant mutuellement. Et finissant par se baiser mutuellement.

Côtes saillantes sous les respirations haletantes. Moelleux du satin des peaux bleutées d'ecchymoses. Sueurs mêlées. Spasmes incoercibles réciproques. Exaltation. Corps éreintés, moulus par l'effort passionnel. Faces rougies. Respirations heurtées. Regards injectés de sang, ravagés de cernes d'épuisement. Parfums musqués de cassonade et de sexe. Souffles joints. Haleines chargées du goût de l'autre.

« Tu es si chaud… » soupira Ryûzaki d'une voix faible.

« Tu me brûles » souffla Light en retour.

Le châtain l'avait pris en bouche. L'empêchant de sortir pour le sentir se déverser dans sa gorge. Recevant les flots de sa semence qu'il avala avec ferveur, sans en perdre une goutte.

« Arrêtes… Light… Tu vas trop loin… »

« Oh mais… je… je… C'est si bon… »

_Et je ne peux pas te résister_ s'avouèrent-ils chacun en écho silencieux.

* * *

--

**Blabla de l'auteur : **

"Supplique..." je pense, une fois n'est pas coutume, que l'explicitation de cet intitulé vous apparaîtra superflue.

Ce dont j'ai envie de vous entretenir auhourd'hui : les créations vidéastiques des aficionados de Death Note. Des personnes en chair en os, issues de notre monde, touchées par la grâce de l'œuvre, qui ont souhaité transcrire sous forme _live_ leur propre interprétation. Soit volontairement parodique, soit traitée avec une rigueur qui force l'admiration.

Celui que j'ai choisi de vous citer est **_le spin-off « Rebirth » de Soja01_**, une merveille. Il y a de quoi se mettre à genoux devant. Et non je ne suis pas affreusement dithyrambique ! C'est justifié ! Pas de budget. Pas des professionnels. Et le résultat est bluffant. Tenez ! Je ne veux même pas vous résumer leur concept en quelques mots, pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise. Par pitié, allez sur youtube, inscrivez le mot-clé « spin-off rebirth death note ». Vous y trouverez les différentes vidéos et les bandes-annonces/teasers afférentes. Ce fan film en langue française (env. 25 m) se compose de cinq parties. A moins que vous ne le connaissiez déjà ?

A mon premier visionnage, dès les premières secondes, j'ai pris une claque. Et n'hésitez pas à faire passer le message autour de vous. Ce gars là et son équipe le méritent ! Les coms anglophones postées sur leurs diverses vidéos ne tarissent pas d'éloges ! Regrettant même qu'ils ne puissent se voir confier par les studios américains le remake (actuellement en projet. Espérons que les grosses majors américaines ne le gâcheront pas). Et Ryûk en images de synthèse, alors qu'ils ne disposaient d'aucuns moyens financiers… presque aussi bien fichu que celui des films live japonais.

J'ai revu récemment « L change the world » avec eng. subs sur youtube (mot-clef: death note movie 3). Ken'ichi Matsuyama est vraiment bon dans le rôle. Soupir.

Existe-t-il, quelque part, un Ken'ichi en biscuit fourré d'une ganache au chocolat noir, revêtu de pâte d'amandes ?

En rupture de stock.

Ah ?

Bon, bah, tant pis.

--

**_Et les paroles de la chanson citée ?_** "Shining Star" de Get Far. J'ai un moment hésité, à propos d'une mise en corrélation musicale avec le contenu de l'intrigue, avec l'évocation du morceau "Give me love" de Cerrone. J'ai finalement préféré la consonance techno, plus âpre, et en raison des paroles, susceptibles d'être exprimées aussi bien par L que Light, dans un acte gémellaire synchronique.

--


End file.
